The Bully and the Bullied
by fruit.of.the.joker
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a bully. Scarlett Vitello is the bullied. Contrasting personalities collide... what is the aftermath?
1. Scarlett Vitello

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our OC's. Pls enjoy!!!**

* * *

Don and Casey Vitello were very proud of the life they led. Though, if anyone was to inquire about them, they would learn that there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about them. In fact, it would be said that they led simply dull lives. Don would leave for work early in the morning for his job at a tax office while Casey would cook breakfast for herself and her daughter. The last thing anybody would have said is 'Don is a famous seer and Casey can change her appearance at will'.

That would be the truth though. Casey Spenser was a metamorphmagus and Donald Vitello was a very famous seer though in the magic world, nobody had heard anything of them in a while. Upon the rising of Voldemort, Don and his family tried to stay as far away as they could from magic and live their lives as regular muggles.

Scarlett Vitello had the hardest time with this. She had heard about Harry Potter and the whole Voldemort is back thing. She wasn't sure if she believed it though. The ministry of magic was being very persuasive and trying their best to turn people against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Scarlett's parents had no doubt in their mind that he was back. Scarlett spent her last year at Salem Witchcraft Academy. Her summer was then spent reading some muggle books and begging her parents to let her go back to school. Finally, her mother decided she had enough of the incessant banter and discussed the matter with her husband. Scarlett danced on the spot when they both announced that she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Scarlett's parents were not very rich. Actually, they were just getting by. Mrs. Vitello gave Scarlett her old school uniform. It wasn't the best fit but luckily she was good with a needle. They were also lucky enough to have the books needed. Mr. Vitello knew a friend from work who happened to be a Wizard with a son who had recently left Hogwarts.

Though everything was second hand, Scarlett felt confident that nobody would judge her by that. Today was the day. The day she would first see Hogwarts. She had to board the train by 11. It was already 10.

Now the only she needed to do was find the perfect outfit to make a good impression. She stood in front of her mirror. Several articles of clothing lay discarded in a pile of the bed as well as a garbage can full of tissues. Scarlett often cried while she got dressed. Her plump figure was never well flattered in the normal clothes worn by girls her age. Girls would shop at stores like Stitches or Garage while she went to Pennington's. The one time she gathered enough courage to go into the Garage, she was practically shoed out with a bat.

Scarlett dabbed at her eyes while wearing a green shirt with the Joker on it. Sure it was an extra extra large shirt but it didn't fit. A few months ago, it fit fine. Now her hips bulged out over the sides of her stretchy jeans. She tugged them higher and a loud ripping sounded rang through the air. The seam had split at her thigh. She sobbed and collapsed on the bed. It groaned under her weight. She was sure to be a laughing stalk at her new school. It was like that at Salem. She had two friends there and they never kept in touch. She cried and curled into a ball on the bed.

"Honey? Are you okay?"Scarlett hadn't realized she had been so loud and her mother had entered the room. She hated feeling weak but it was too late for that. Her mother must have seen the tears. She shook her head and let them slide down her face.

Her mother hugged her. "Oh Scarlett, your still growing. And nobody cares about the way you look. Your personality is wonderful and that makes you beautiful."

Sobs raked through her body making her unable to speak. Not that she would tell her the truth. Her parents had no idea what her life was like at school and they never would. They didn't know about the pranks and the insults that followed her through the halls.

When Mrs. Vitello couldn't stop the weeping, she called for backup. "Don! Honey, come here!"

He came through the door while adjusting his tie. "Hey sweetie, do you like this tie?" He continued fiddling with it. Scarlett rolled her eyes. Of course he hadn't noticed her.

He finally looked up and saw his only daughter's discomfort. "Scarlett what's the matter?"

She started getting pissed. He didn't even look that concerned. "How about the fact that I'm 5'4 and 220 pounds? Or maybe that everything I own is for women in their forties? Or maybe it's that nobody will like me because I'm ugly?" My tears had finally subsided.

Mr. Vitello went back to his tie. "Oh Scar, what are you talking about? You're gorgeous." Scarlett exhaled sharply. He really had no idea how bad the situation was for her. "Now what do you think of this tie?" He struck a funny modeling pose.

The two females giggled. Scarlett felt a little better. Her family would always love her no matter how she looked. "It looks great daddy." She got up and hugged him. "Now get outta here so I can change."

Mr. Vitello checked his watch. "Oh yeah we gotta we gotta go!" he scrambled from the room.

Scarlett laughed once again and went back to her mother. Her mother could obviously still see the sadness in her eyes. It really was unfair. Mrs. Vitello had the perfect figure with perfect attributes. She looked like model. Because of her wonderful ability, she could be gorgeous whenever she wanted. When she would be in her eighties, she would probably look like Jessica Alba.

"Don't worry,Scarlett. You are beautiful in your own way. And we'll go shopping for some new clothes when you come back for break." With that she pecked her daughter's forehead and left.

Scarlett sighed and pulled on a pair of black sweats and an oversized black American Psycho T shirt. It hid her figure and made her feel comfortable. She grabbed her trunk and trudged out the door and down the steps.

Her mother and father sat at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon in front of them. They smiled at her though they looked a little disapproving at her choice of wardrobe. She disregarded it and grabbed a plate from the kitchen. Despite her depression about her weight, Scarlett could never diet properly. It was too hard for her. She pilled her plate with eggs, bacon, and sausages and shovelled them down her throat.

"Scarlett, we have to go." Her parents stood waiting by the fireplace. "We are going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Then, we're driving to the train station." Scarlett nodded. The station was in England somewhere. Driving directly from New York would take forever.

They motioned for her to go first. Scarlett grabbed a handful of floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron", she said before dropping it and flames engulfed her.

She always experienced a horrible feeling when she flooed. She felt like she was being pulled through a narrow pipe. Eventually, the sensation ended and she stepped out of a fireplace to what she supposed was her correct destination. The Leaky Cauldron was busy on this day. People were rushing about and Scarlett maneuvered over to a pillar and waited for her parents. She noticed a few dirty looks from some people. She rolled her eyes. It was so obviously. People would even try to hide it. Their eyes would always scan her body then looked away guiltily when they noticed her noticing them.

Mr. and Mrs. Vitello stepped out of the fireplace with Mr. Vitello heaving the heavy trunk behind him. Scarlett laughed lightly. He could be described as scrawny.

They waved at a few people on their way out and stopped at a blue Volvo. Scarlett sat in back while her mother drove and her father got shotgun. The ride consisted of blasting country music and off key singing.

When they finally reached the train station, Scarlett's voice was hoarse and she was ecstatic to be able to stretch her legs. She yelped when she checked her watch. She had five minutes to get to the train. She pointed this out to her parents who grabbed onto her hands and ran. Scarlett breathed through her mouth. She was more out of shape than she thought.

They stopped and pointed at a pillar. They hugged her and kissed her head. "Go ahead Scarlett. We'll write as often as possible."

She looked confused and through her heavy breathing, she managed a "what?" They pointed again at the pillar. "Go through it."

Scarlett shook her head. "I don't think so." She laughed nervously.

"First time?" A plump red headed woman behind them asked. Behind her were many people. There were a few boys who all had red hair so Scarlett assumed that they were her offspring. A black dog trailed alongside them. Scarlett bent down a pet it. "Hey you." She smiled brightly. The dog jumped up and licked her face with his tail wagging enthusiastically. She giggled while her parents conversed. "hey, you're a cutie aren't you?"

The dog turned on it's back and showed his belly. Scarlett scratched it while laughing.

"Go ahead. The gateway leads to the train." The red haired lady spoke again disrupting her and the dog. She straightened up and the dog padded over to a dark haired boy. Scarlett looked closer and nearly gasped when she saw the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

Nonetheless, Scarlett took a deep breath, waved at the dog, and ran through while pushing a trolley she had gotten at the entrance. Inside, she beheld a magnificent sight.

* * *

**Pls review.. reviews make us feel loved! **

**xoxo, Hailey and Mara signing out!**


	2. Hell at Hogwarts

The Hogwarts Express train was hooting with liveliness. Occasional puffs of smoke were pumping in and out of the train pipe and a whistle blew out. Scarlett checked her emerald watch which her father had bought her before they arrived at the station. The clock was ticking and she lifted the ticket that was tightly held in her clammy, stubby hand. The train was to leave in 10 minutes! She panicked and looked around seeing a dozen of people walk through and through. Pushing the trolley with her belongings with all her might, she went up to a man beside the train. He looked like he was putting other people's items inside there and she gathered up all her courage to ask him.

She squeaked out, nervously, " 'Scuse me-me si-sir?"

"What was that lass? I couldn't hear you. You ought to speak up louder," the middle aged man told her. He was wearing a blue uniform outfit and to Scarlet, he looked rather intimidating looking down at her with his height.

"It's my-my first t-time here at Hogwarts a-and I was wond-ering, could you place my stuff in the storage too?"

Scarlett had a hard time talking to people and keeping their eye contact. She sighed in relief as the man did as she asked and silently cheered that she was loud enough for him to hear her. Her cheering had stopped as fear set in. She didn't know anyone which brought her self-esteem to go down the drain. And people were giving her stares everywhere she walked. Her mind was cluttered with uneasiness. She was nervous of what people thought of her.

Scarlett stared horrified at the train entrance. She knew her figure wouldn't be able to fit through such a small vestibule. She turned to her side and held onto the pole for support and managed to get in. Luckily, for her, everyone hadn't noticed her presence and found a empty seat beside a boy.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Oh and by the way, my name is Scarlett," she introduced herself, trying to be out-going but her voice souned otherwise.

He looked up to her, his close set of eyebrows furrowing in distortion. She noticed he had an unnoticeable pair of front teeth on his mouth, which were hesitating to speak.

"Um, I'm sorry but these seats are held for my other friends. I'm sorry. The name's Neville by the way," he spoke up politely.

Scarlett felt her cheeks turn crimson. She had just been rejected. She nodded her head slightly at him and got the nerve to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Neville," she said and turned away.

She hadn't missed the gasps and whispers that were around her. She walked around the train endlessly looking for a spot on the horrible train. Constant staring was aggravating her persona as she walked passed everyone. An open spot at the end of the train was available. She sat down, and got comfortable. No one was there to bother her and she took out her pink iPod from her sweater. She placed her earphones in her ear. Music was her comfort, she could listen to it and momentarily forget what was happening in the world. Blasting it high up, she looked out the window and felt the train start to move.

8888

No one had bothered to wake her up as soon as the ride was over. Panic went through her veins as she stood up and looked around the now empty train. She saw a figure in a crisp black suit walking and she followed it. He was probably lost as well, she thought. She figured he could help her out.

"Hey! Wait for me! Hey!!!" she managed to yell and run out after him out of the train.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. She became startled when he did that. He was extremely attractive and intimidating as his pale face glowered in the obscure of the nearly fallen night. His face was pointed, beautiful blonde hair and his pair of grey eyes looking back at her with amusement? She felt him check her up and down and she couldn't deny that brow he had raised.

"May I help you?" he asked.

She blushed, her mouth unable to form words but she sucked it up and said, "I'm new here."

"First year I take it?"

She shook her head. "No! I just transferred here from Salem Witchcraft Academy. I'm in my sixth year." She was embarrassed from being thought as a first year. Surely she didn't look that young.

"Go straight into the hall and go to the feast. They'll sort you out," he advised, mentally chuckling to himself. He knew the feast already started and this would embarrass her more. Having this pig walk around and interrupt the feast. He couldn't stand her any longer and turned to leave while she started to talk once again. His reputation would be ruined if she was seen walking with him, the Draco Malfoy. In his mind, she was an abomination.

8888

Scarlett opened the doors and heard her name being called out by an old lady holding a parchment.

"Scarlett Vitello?" the old lady with a hat screeched out. "Scarlett?"

She ran towards the front, seeing two younger kids there awaiting their turn. She could hear herself pant with tiredness.

"Oh there you are dear. Well come here!" the lady said and motioned her hands towards her.

The room was suddenly silent. She walked, her stubby thighs jiggling with her as she sat on the tall wooden stool.

"Ahh…a sixth year am I right?" the hat spoke up.

She was startled none the less and yelled out a silent 'eep' while nodding her head.

"GRYFFINDO—"it yelled.

The once silent room became noisy with endless laughter from the students. The chair had cracked and she came crashing down, hitting her plump bottom painfully on the ground. She didn't expect this at all and now, free falling tears were streaking down her face. Dazed and confused, she saw the old lady in front of her, with her hand outstrected towards her.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore had yelled out.

And the room became silent, once again.

"It's okay dear. _Reparo!_" she said and pointed her wand at the broken stool. "Are you alright?" she asked gently patting her back. "Do you need to go down to the hospital?"

She shook her head no, wiping her tears away.

"Okay then, come here and we'll sit you down with your new Gryffindor house mates alright?" she said gently and led her to the table.

She kept her head low, looking at her plate and felt her stomach churn in anxiety. She was so embarrassed. She knew she was going to be the new laughing stock of the school. Just then a blonde girl, with radishes as earrings tapped on her shoulder.

"I'm Luna, I'm in Hufflepuff," she said offering her hand.

"Scarlett and why are you sitting here in the Gryffindor table?" she said timidly and shook it.

"I like it here. Oh, I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault the stool broke. Someone had hexed the chair silently. But I know they won't get away with it. That was mean for them to do that to you. Anyways, nice to meet you," she smiled up brightly.

She nodded in understanding. Who in their right mind would do that to her? She couldn't have gotten anyone angry on her first day at Hogwarts! One of her pet peeves were cruel students. She hated them with a fiery passion.

"Who's that lady over there," she whispered to Luna.

"That's Professor McGonagall," she answered. "She's a great Transfiguration teacher," she said in a dreamy kind of voice.

Nodding her head, she silently looked towards her going to another table which she found out was Slytherin. Professor McGonagall went near the boy she had met earlier and beckoned him out of his chair and out the room. She wondered what happened with him. If it weren't for him, she would have missed the feast. She noticed they were heading towards her.

Luna nudged her and whispered, "That's Draco Malfoy. He's not very nice to tell you the truth. Hmm…I wonder why they are coming this way?"

The Professor had told her to come with her and Draco and led them out of the room. They were face to face with each other, her face looking at him with confusion.

"Scarlett dear, Draco has something he wants to say to you," the Professor spoke up.

He glared briefly and turned to her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Hexing the chair," he said looking away for a second.

She sighed. She couldn't find it in herself to scream at him for he was still intimidating to her. "It's alright. A lot of people don't like me. I don't care."

Professor McGonagall turned to her. "That's not true Scarlett. You'll make many friends here I guarantee you that."

She heard Draco scoff. "Now go on Draco. I'll be seeing you for detention tomorrow. Don't forget," she said and shooed Draco away.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"I don't think I want to," she said turning red.

She nodded her head replied, "I understand my dear. Why don't you go to your dorm and get some rest?"

"That would be a splendid idea Professor. Thank-you. But um, I afraid I don't know where it is.."

Professor McGonagall led Scarlett to the Gryffindor common room password which was _Oddsbodikins. _She had thanked her professor and went to her room. She had found her belongings there in a neat fashion and climbed up onto her bed with some effort. It was comfy, nonetheless as she fell into a lightless sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews=LOVE . _**

**_Mara & Hailey out! _**


	3. First Day

* * *

**A/N: There's been a bit of confusion so we've decided that this story takes place durring hbp. Sirius Black never died but everything else did happen according to the book.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Scarlett's loud, heavy footsteps sounded on the stone floors of the corridor. The hallways were empty except for the hefty brunette. After crying for hours, Scarlett had finally fallen asleep but no one had woken her up for her first period class. She thought maybe somebody would have taken pity on her and saved her the humiliation of being late to her first class.

After a number of wrong turns, Scarlett finally found the door to her DADA class 15 minutes later. She shivered and wondered why someone would put a classroom in the dungeons. 'How could anyone be comfortable in here?' She double checked her timetable. She did want to be in the wrong classroom. Sure enough, this was the right classroom. The professor was Severus Snape and she had double Defense Against the Dark Arts with her fellow 6th year Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Taking a deep breath, Scarlett put her hand on the big brass handle and pushed open the heavy door.

Every head turned to her direction. She laughed nervously and looked to the front of the class where a man dressed all in black with long greasy hair. She apparently had interrupted a lecture or speech of some sort.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow as if asking for an explanation. Scarlett opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her face took on a confused look and she opened her mouth again. Same result as last time.

"Ms. Vitello, am I correct?" His voice was a low baritone and made shivers crawl up and down Scarlett's arms. She nodded. "What, may I ask, is your reason for interrupting my class?"

"I was busy making myself pretty as I heard you were quite a handsome teacher and I wanted to impress you. I'm hoping that you have a fat fetish." Scarlett immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and watered when she heard the class burst out laughing. She had meant to simply say that she had gotten lost.

Snape seemed to be a little less amused. "Ms. Vitello, you should learn to refrain yourself from speaking so honestly if your response is as crude as yours just was."

Scarlett opened her mouth to respond but found her answer to be in the similar fashion as her last. "Yes well, Severus, I may call you that can't I?" Snape began to object but Scarlett continued to speak. "Severus, I think you and I are going to be great friends. Might you be able to give me the name of your shampoo? I think the whole greasy hair look would work quite well on me." She blinked back the tears that were so close to falling.

The professor looked very mad for a moment before he saw the horrified look on Scarlett's face. He scanned his eyes over all of the laughing students and rested them on a certain red head double over in laughter.

"Mr. Weasley, I realize that you often find yourself hidden in the large shadow that Mr. Potter casts. Nonetheless, you would do well not to give me the smallest reason to have you punished." He yelled startling the students. The class was quiet except for the occasional chocked up sob that emitted from Scarlett. His hardened gaze turned soft when he looked at Scarlett. "Ms. Vitello, you may take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy. As for you Weasley, you will have detention every night this week at 8 o'clock."

Ron glared at Scarlett as she walked to her desk. She kept her gaze down but didn't notice a boy stick out his foot. Her books went flying and she ended sprawled over the floor. She thought the classroom shook when she landed. The room rang with laughter and though Snape tried his hardest to control the class, the laughter just increased. Scarlett wondered why they were laughing so much. So, she tripped. Whatever. She looked down and turned even redder if that was possible. When, Scarlett tripped, her skirt had ridden up giving everyone a clear view of her purple and green polka dotted panties.

Professor Snape reached out a hand to help her up. She took it but didn't stay to thank him. She ran as fast as her stubby legs would let her. She stopped several times to catch her breath but finally she reached her destination.

She was up in the astronomy tower. It had a beautiful view of the grounds and the slight breeze would blow in Scarlett's hair. She decided that this would be her thinking place. It had a calming serene surrounding and she felt at ease. But then, she remembered that red head. Ronald Weasley, she had heard his name during dinner. He was best friends with Harry Potter. The two of them and Hermione Granger were known as the Golden Trio. They were known to everyone in Hogwarts.

But how dare they think that they were better than her. They didn't know her. Scarlett could be great. She knew it. If only she was given a chance, she could prove herself. Scarlett wanted to be a healer when she grew up. She would love to be able to help those in need and maybe save a life or two.

Scarlett was busy with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the students scattered around the grounds. Classes were let out and it was lunch. Her stomach growled but she remembered the recent incident and decided that maybe skipping a meal wouldn't hurt her.

"The hungry hippo wants to eat, huh?" Draco Malfoy's voice startled her and she whirled around to meet his legendary smirk. She ignored him and turned back to the gorgeous scenery. He didn't seem to notice though and continued to speak. "I see you've found my favourite spot. I usually come here to think."

He seemed genuine and nice but Scarlett couldn't trust him. After all, he did embarrass her in front of the entire school. "And what would you come up here to think about? Other ways to torture me or maybe how daddy didn't give you enough presents for your birthday." She was being vicious but was proud of herself for being confident enough to stand up for herself.

Her happiness faded away at the look on Draco's face. AT first, he seemed sad but then his face took on a look of anger. His sharp cheekbones and cold gray blue eyes all added to his evil persona. His lips were curled in disgust. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. She was scared. He opened his mouth to say something and she closed her eyes preparing herself for pain. Nothing happened. She looked up at him slowly. He was still staring at her as if he was deciding what to do. Finally, he turned on his heel and walked away.

She whimpered. Scarlett knew she did something wrong and it was very possible that she would regret it soon.

***

Scarlett had gathered enough courage to continue on to her remaining classes. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was time for dinner. 'Food!' Her stomach had been mad at her for skipping lunch.

She plopped down at the end of the table next to Neville Longbottom. She was about to say hi when he smiled nervously at her and moved farther away from her. She sighed and piled mashed potatoes, chicken, poutine, and roast beef onto her plate. Then she covered it all with gravy.

"Hey, Vitello! Maybe, you should stick to some veggies." She looked down the table. Two red headed twins were smirking at her. They reminded Scarlett of Ron. She blinked back tears and looked down at the mess in front of her. She pushed it away gingerly ignoring the whispers surrounding her and grabbed another plate. She piled on some salad doubting very much that she would be satisfied.

Luna sat beside her. "Hey."

Scarlett grunted and ate another leaf. She stared ahead and pretended to listen while Luna rambled on about Nargles. She nodded at the appropriate times but couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Discreetly, she scanned the great hall. Scarlett blushed ten shades of red when her chocolate hues met gray blue ones. She returned her gaze to her salad but decided that she should inquire about him. "Luna? I'm sorry for interrupting but I was wondering, is Draco Malfoy dangerous?"

Luna replied in her usual airy voice. "Well, he is a bully here but I'm not sure if he is capable of doing any great danger towards anyone like his father."

Scarlett nearly chocked. She vaguely remembered talking about his daddy. "His father? What did his father do?"

"He recently was arrested for being a death eater. I don't think you should ever mention that to him though unless you have a death wish."

Scarlett laughed nervously. She made a mental note to apologize to him and to Professor Snape for missing his class. Hopefully, both of them would be understanding.

* * *

**Please do review. Also, I have a question... who do you think should be Scarlett's friend? Hermione, Ginny, Pansy... etc???**


	4. Feeling Vindictive

Scarlett swiveled her eyes to different direction and shifted her body to face away from the heated sun rays. She exhaled and stretched her limbs as she awoke from her pleasing sleep, which didn't last long as she looked around and found everyone out of their beds. Still! No one had the decency to wake her up. Her blood was boiling as she changed from her sleeping outfit to her uniform as quickly as she could.

Stomping out of the room, she saw a familiar figure. She screamed out their name and felt the person halt their movements and walk to her.

"Scarlett! You finally woke up!" Luna said, wiping her forehead. "Whew. You sure are a deep sleeper! Thank goodness you woke up or you would have missed going to Hogsmeade! I love it there…"she said in her usually dreamy like voice.

"Hogsmeade…"Scarlett drawled out. She didn't like the name at all. It sounded like it was a farm for pigs. But she had never been there before. Maybe, just maybe she would have a good time. She truly admired Luna, she was such a good friend.

***

It was certainly chilly in the Hogsmeade Village. She regretted not listening to Luna, who was wearing more than enough layers of clothing. She looked warm, unlike Scarlett who kept shivering. Luna offered to lend her some of her clothes while she was there but Scarlett had refused. It was a nice gesture but was Luna that blind? She would never be able to fit into the petite girl's clothing!

While walking around the snowy village, Luna grabbed her arm excitedly as she pointed to her favourite shop; Zonko's Joke Shop. The joke shop was packed with queues of Hogwart students. It was noisy, but it was also warm. Her shivers died down as she walked around the place, amused at all the items that were being sold.

Scarlett wasn't quite a joker herself. Cruel pranks were usually played on her, not the other way around. She wasn't that vindictive of a person but she was willing to buy some items in the shop to get her revenge, one way or another. Her parents had left her quite an amount of money so she decided to use it.

She smirked, taking some stink pellets off the shelf, into her hands. She also found another item, called a 'Dungbomb' which Luna had told her not to get. She sadly placed it away, as she found out it was banned from Hogwarts because of the caretaker, Mr . Filch , who detests them.

Another item caught her attention; the hiccough sweets and the frog spawn soaps. They were at the counter and Scarlett was ready to pay. Some stink pellets, hiccough sweets and frog spawn soaps had cost her six sickles and thirteen knuts.

They left the store, with rather content faces. The next store that Luna brought her was called 'Honeydukes Sweetshop'. The name had already bugged her. She loved sweets but didn't want to be seen there. Luna had understood and bought some quick treats and they went on their way to the Three Broomsticks, which was a well known inn and pub.

As they were there, they sat in silence while savouring the famous butterbeer. It was extremely tasty and gave her a warm feeling. Just then, a boy she had met on the train went to sit next to her and Luna. He smiled at them, somewhat hesitantly.

"H-hi Luna and Scarlett," he said.

"Hi Neville," Luna said, smiling.

"Hi," Scarlett replied shyly. She was glad he remembered her name.

A familiar presence filled their table. She saw the unmistakable pointed face and ever so blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look! The blubber butt loser found some loser friends!" Draco said loud enough. Smirking at her evilly.

Scarlett gulped. Everyone's attention was focused on them. Just when she thought she was starting to even consider Draco Malfoy as a friend, he goes and does something to hurt her ego. It wasn't helping that his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing with him, forcing the whole pub to laugh.

"Is the little bwittle pudge muffin going to cry?" he said pouting and rubbing his eyes like a baby.

"Leave her alone!" Neville says defending her.

"Oh? What's this? Is this her new boyfriend? I would say Luna's a better choice but, hey!" Draco laughed.

Luna was about to speak up but Scarlett prevented her to. She reached into her pocket, taking out a dungbomb she bought under Luna's eyes at the store. It was banned from Hogwarts but certainly not out of school properties.

She threw it straight at his face.

"Watch who you call _losers _Malfoy!" she seethed out. "_With your head so far up your ass, it's no wonder you're so full of shit._"

The whole pub started to laugh while covering their noses because of the putrid smell. He mouth curled in disgust as he ran out of the bar; screaming at his two faithful cronies to go with him. Was it her imagination or did she see his eyes look at her as if he was impressed? She felt proud of herself for standing up to him. Luna smiled brightly at her while Neville praised her for her courage. They were laughing with hysterics and she truly felt home for the first time.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't be afraid to review! You know reviews=LOVE. ._**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Mara and Hailey out!!!_**


End file.
